Revolution Song
by Morgana Magi Lady of Light
Summary: Revolutions and love call for the same thing; great sacrifices, endless tears, and unbreakable will. How far will someone sacrifice to remake the world and keep his love, how far will he go until he breaks?
1. Warnings, Please Read

Summary:

Revolutions and love call for the same thing; great sacrifices, endless tears, and unbreakable will. How far will someone sacrifice to remake the world and keep his love, how far will he go until he breaks?

Note:

This is pretty much canon for books 1-4 with the summers being AU. It is 5th year where things pretty much go to hell. There will be something that describes the differences between the school years and canon.

Warnings:

Angst, Language, Violence, AU, OoC, OCs, H/C, Self-Injury, Suicide Attempt, Child Abuse, Psychological Disorders, Slash, Anal, Oral, Twincest, Eventual MPreg or discussion of it, BDSM, Bond, Toys, D/s, Dumbledore-bashing, Ministry-bashing, Light-bashing, Religion, Politics.

Disclaimer:

So I really, really do not own the Harry Potter universe. I do own the characterization of my characters (and their names). I also own any original characters or new magicks. I also own the concepts of Pureblood society and if you want it do the research yourself or ask me. This applies to all chapters!


	2. First Meeting

The first time Draconis Malfoy met Jaydin Shari a month into his Introduction and the Season, he knew he was in trouble. Never before had Draconis seen anyone like Jaydin. His beauty was unrivaled. Draconis had not expected to meet with someone so compatible to him so early in his life. Of course, he was already Promised to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, but they were more brethren then potential spouses. Draconis met Jaydin the first time at the first Malfoy ball, it was his job to observe the proceedings for in a month it would be his actual Introduction Party.

The opulence of Malfoy Manor was blinding. Everyone knew as soon as they entered the Manor that the family that owned it commanded respect and those that did not give it to them would be dealt with swiftly. It was the summer and the Court was in session. The heirs of the Lords and Ladies of the court were in many respects joining the Blessed Game for the first time. The Lords, Ladies, and Heirs were dressed in their most resplendent robes especially because they were in the house of the Highest Lord of Court, the Duke Malfoy. The Duke Lucius Malfoy, his wife, the Duchess Narcissa Malfoy del Black, and his Heir-in-all-things Marquess Draconis Malfoy were illustrating why their family was the Highest Family of the Court.

This was how the court was run, the Duchy Malfoys and the highest families observing the lower houses and creating political change with a breath and a few words. Then at the entrance three children appeared. They were not accompanied by their parents as heirs were nor were they with retainers as lesser or foreign heirs were.

The child in the front was the smallest. He had luminescent emerald eyes that unconsciously said that he was innocent. His hair was the deepest of blacks and fell to his hips. His face was veiled from below his eyes down to his upper chest. He was thin, almost painfully so, and was wearing a black robe with a high collar that clung to his body with emerald and silver embroidery. There was a girl accompanying him. She had brown hair that was braided about her head as if a crown. She was slender but well shaped; she also wore a robe of black in a similar style as the previous boy but had purple and red embroidery. The strangest thing about her was her eyes as one eye was purple and the other eye was black. The final member of their party was a tall boy with flaming red hair that had white highlights. He was slender but also strong, he, unlike his companions, was wearing a silver robe with gold and black embroidery. His eyes were blue but had amber specks in them. The three children were beautiful like any other pureblood heir. They walked down the central stairway and met with Duke Malfoy.

The tallest boy began to speak, "Greeting and blessing to you and your house Lord Malfoy, highest member of the Court acknowledged, Lord of Those of Blessed Name. I and Mine greet you in the name of the Darkness and Light for without there would be no balance and therefore no magic. I am called Lord Lyon Fergall, my companions are the Lady Ravryn Garanti del Litfay and the Lord Jaydin Shari. May your life always be blessed with starlight and shadow." With those mostly ceremonial words, the three companions went to an empty table and sat down.

Lucius was shocked there were not many children who knew the proper way to address a Lord much less the highest Duke alive; children learned that from their parents during their sessions at the Court. He knew that they were not children of foreign Lords as they sounded English but he did not know who they could be. Lucius turned to his companion Severus Snape and asked, "Do you know who those children are Severus?"

"No I do not believe I do. Their names sound familiar though." Severus responded.

"Yes, their last names remind me of something long past." Lucius said.

They watched as the Lyon child left and begun to make rounds while Ravryn and Jaydin stayed at the table. Draconis who was holding a Mirror Court with the heirs saw Jaydin and Ravryn and was intrigued. There were not many heirs that he did not know as his parents had been taking him to Court functions since he was six, an extremely early age even for Those of Blessed Name. Draconis excused himself and went over to Jaydin's table. He stood in front of Jaydin and said, "Greeting from the Darkness and Light. I am Draconis Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy line. May I be blessed to learn your name?"

Jaydin giggled with his hand in front of his mouth and replied in a melodic voice, "Greetings from the Shadows and Starlight, Marquess Malfoy. I am called Lord Jaydin Shari and my companions are Lord Lyon Malsoul and Lady Ravryn Garanti del Litfay."

Draconis smiled gently and replied, "I am blessed by the gods to learn your name Lord Shari and I greet you Lady Garanti del Litfay and hope you are blessed as I have been. If I may be so bold Lord Shari please just call me Draconis."

Jaydin peered up at him and stated coyly, "I shall call you Draconis if you call me Jaydin."

"It would be my honor Jaydin. If you allow me more boldness may I ask you for this dance." Draconis replied.

"Jaydin!" A sharp voice stated. Lyon had returned and was most displeased to see Draconis in Jaydin presence.

Draconis stiffened and said coldly, "I apologize Lord Shari, I did not realize that you were Promised to another, I shall take my leave."

Jaydin glanced sharply at Lyon and said to Draconis softly, "I am Promised to no one Draconis, I would be honored to dance with you."

Draconis grinned and held out his hand. Jaydin took it delicately and was led to the dance floor. They danced for several songs. Draconis was enamored; you could see it in his eyes, in the way he held Jaydin like he was the most delicate of glass figurines. Several women in the room were instantly jealous not of Draconis' affections, he was only eleven soon to be twelve after all, but of the way he treated Jaydin. There were of course members of the Mirror Court that had wished to hold Draconis' affections and felt slighted by this nobody but most were in awe of how beautiful the couple looked together. Even if they were both children, they were beautiful children and were striking together.

There were two groups that were extremely unhappy though. Duke Malfoy and **Marquess **Snape were observing the couple and were most displeased. They knew nothing of the child's family and did not want Draconis interacting with Jaydin and his ilk until they knew more. Duke Malfoy and **Marquess **Snape saw Jaydin companions and they also did not look pleased and were whispering furiously to each other. Both Draconis and Jaydin were completely oblivious to the happenings around them, after several songs they returned to Jaydin's table and Ravryn rose, "I need to make my rounds now Jaydin, I shall return shortly."

Jaydin said, "Do not worry dear Ravryn, Lyon and Draconis are here, I am fine."

Ravryn nodded and left and soon Draconis and Harry began to speak.

"Jaydin you said that you were called Lord Jaydin Shari, does that mean that you are a Lord not an Heir? Is Jaydin your true name?"

Lyon hissed but Jaydin just spared him a sharp glance and Lyon was silent.

"You are very bold Draconis, but I find that is pleasing. Yes, I am a Lord, Draconis. Jaydin is not my true name nor my true persona or should I say that who I am now is my true persona and what I want my name to be but the world we live in forces me to take another name and behave differently. I find that you would probably most dislike the person I am when I am not Jaydin."

"I apologize for my boldness but I must know. This is who you are though, Jaydin? The persona that you adopt while outside of here is false?"

"Yes, Draconis, I much prefer who I am now, it is much more comfortable."

While they had this exchange Ravryn had returned and Lyon had left.

"If you excuse my boldness, Jaydin, but you are obviously submissive but you do not appear to be so before Lord Fergall or Lady Garanti del Litfay."

Jaydin giggled into his hand, "my, you are quite bold aren't you, but I would expect that of you Draconis, heir of the highest lord of the Court."

"If I may interrupt Jaydin," Ravryn asked. Jaydin stared at her carefully and nodded. "Jaydin is our Lord and our leader. The three of us work together to keep our names both hidden and well-managed. Jaydin may submit to you in the household behind closed doors or in interactions that call for it but he is our leader and we obey him and if you cannot stand it then leave Jaydin alone."

Jaydin shook his head and laughed, "I am sorry Draconis for that impassioned speech but Ravryn and Lyon are very protective of me. She is correct though. I am the last of my line, both here and in the outside world, I have been forced to make decisions and do things most submissives would not have had to. Maybe if I had been raised submissive in all things I would be able to cede control to someone outside of the household as well, but I cannot nor do I think I can ever do so."

Draconis smiled and said, "I am glad that you have the strength to take control of your line. I admire your strength. I know it is very difficult for natural submissives to play the Blessed Game especially in front of so many dominants. I know we are just children and are a long way off from any informal interaction but I will be pleased to take away some of that burden when it is time."

Jaydin's eyes lit up brilliantly. Even though one could not see his face, Draconis knew that he was beaming. Jaydin hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "thank you Draconis, you do not know what that means to me."

Draconis grinned and just said, "May I have another dance, dear Jaydin?"

Jaydin giggled and was led to the dance floor. They danced for the rest of the night. Jaydin, Lyon, and Ravryn committed to the next ball and left. Draconis watched them leave with a look of longing on his face. Lucius saw the look and swore that he would have the entire family history of Jaydin Shari and his companions by the next ball.

~0~

Jaydin:

I was so please to meet you at the First Malfoy Ball. You were very pleasant and I look forward to conversing with you again. I wished to say that I did mean what I said; when I stated that I wanted to take some of the burden of being Dominant when it is time. I do not know why I am so beholden to you but I am. There is something about you that fascinates me. I know that it is inappropriate, considering both our ages, social stations, and other contributing factors but I am finding it hard to care.

My father has indicated his displeasure at your presence. I think that he believes that you are a siren sent to seduce me and my fortune away. I think he is being melodramatic but what can you do?

I look forward to further correspondence with you dear Jaydin.

Draconis Malfoy

~0~

Draconis:

Thank you for contacting me. Your letter made me so happy. Whilst I cannot tell you much about my life for a variety of reasons, some of which I may relate to you at a later date. It is hard to be happy when I am not amongst Lyon and Ravryn. By sending me your letter, you gave me a ray of light in the darkness that is my life here.

I acknowledge that our potential relations are inappropriate at this time. I am sure that you are Promised to at least one person. I happen not to be Promised to any one for as I told you previously I am the last of my line so my parents did not make any provisions to be Promised. Or at least I do not think they did, my guardian has not let me see the will.

Your father shall find nothing if he looks into my fellows or myself. We have hidden everything well. If you or your father have any questions for me or mine then he is always free to ask.

I too look forward to conversing further.

Jaydin Shari

~0~

Jaydin:

I am sorry that you feel sad when you are not amongst Ravryn or Lyon. It is my hope that you continue to look to me for happiness and hope when your fellows are unavailable.

I find myself pleased that you are not Promised to another as it means that I can speak to you without competing with another's attentions. I am completely willing to take any potential relationship slowly. I respect you, Jaydin, both as a Lord of the Court and as yourself. I do not see you as a conquest, any relationship that we may have shall be built with trust and affection, even if that relationship only leads to simple friendship.

Thank you for all the information that you have given me. I know that you did not have to. I would like to ask for you to attend the Second Malfoy Ball, which will take place in two weeks time. It shall be my Introduction Party.

May the Gods smile down upon you Jaydin.

Draconis Malfoy

~0~

Draconis:

I apologize that I cannot speak further in this letter but I shall attend the Second Malfoy Ball.

Jaydin Shari


	3. Draco's Choice

Despite Lucius' best efforts and all of the considerable resources at his disposal, he had yet to find any information about the blasted Lord Shari. The boy had appeared practically out of thin air. There was no information about his family line, his relations to the other lines, his education. There was even nothing on his companions. There was nothing! Lucius did not know what to do. He had every connection looking for information, even Severus.

There was information about his investments, however. Lucius did not know if Jaydin was a fool or not. Jaydin was investing primarily in Research and Development, especially in offensive magics, healing, and potions. He was also investing in publishing companies and properties in both the Muggle and Magical world. There were very few things that Jaydin was not invested in but it appeared as if his primary investments were for humanitarian affairs, which were all well and good in Lucius' opinion but not if you wanted to make a profit.

Draco had been in correspondence with Lord Shari since the Malfoy Ball. They had written to each other at least once a day. Draco had never been so entranced with a potential consort before. Draco had been Promised to Pansy or Blaise, depending on his sexual preference, since birth. Even though he was close with them, he had never been in such deep communication with anyone before.

Lucius decided to talk with Draconis. Lucius needed to either gain more information about this so-called Lord, in order to ascertain his worthiness for his only son and heir, or Draco would need to end his fascination with him.

Lucius approached Draconis room. As he knocked on his door, he heard Draco speaking to himself.

"Obscurité, how do you do? Do you bring a letter from Jaydin? Is he well? Not that you can tell me… I worry about him, dear Obscurité. I know he is hiding something from me, he has a slight note of melancholy in his letters."

Lucius was concerned. Draconis was even more enamored with the Lord Shari then he thought. He proceeded to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"It is your father, Draconis," Lucius said.

"Come in, father," Draco responded.

Lucius entered. Draco was sitting at his desk with a beautiful raven next to him.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked.

"I have just received a letter from Jaydin. Is there something that you need father?"

"Yes, yes. You have been writing with Jaydin often. Have you learned anything about him?"

"Why do you want to know, father?"

"There is no information about him, Draconis. No one knows where he was born, his familial connections, his education."

"So, father? You knew Jaydin Shari is not his true name. Just because Jaydin does not wish to tell me his name does not mean that I am less interested in him."

"Tell me about him then! What has you so enamored? What about him holds you attention when no one else has?"

"You wish for me to tell you about him? He says that he loves Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions and that soon he is going to learn Healing, which he is very excited about. We discuss Magical Theory and Ritual Magick. We both have debated about politics and we share a vision for the Ministry. He says that he cannot wait for when he can reveal his true self, even though that is not for a while. We discussed what we wanted in our potential partners. We are complimentary father, we like the same subjects, we have similar philosophies, we want similar things from our partners."

"How do you know that he is not lying to you? You are a child, you do not know what you want yet. You cannot see the truths within truths. You cannot know what he is. You do not know anything about his family or his social standing!"

"I know he is a Lord and that should be enough for you. Even if he was not a Lord, I believe that I would be enamored with him. He is beautiful father; he is so passionate about the change he wishes to see. He cannot wait until he becomes 15 so that he can emancipate himself and truly enter the Blessed Game. I know that I am a child, that we are children, but I want to grow with him. I want to see where this leads us!"

"You keep exclaiming about his beauty. How do you know that he is beautiful? He hides himself behind that wretched veil. He is hiding from the world."

"I know he is hiding. He is afraid of being recognized and being judged by his false name. He told me this. Anyway, father, I approve of him wearing a veil. It is traditional for submissives, especially unpromised ones, to wear one. I do not care if the practice has gone out of style. That he wishes to hold to traditions is good and I admire him for that and so should you."

"Is there nothing that I can do to persuade you to end your contact with this so-called Lord Shari? He cannot be good for you. There is no way that he is good news."

"I do not care father! There is nothing that you can do to persuade me. There is nothing that you can do to me to make me stop communicating with Jaydin. I wish to see where this leads; can you not accept that I am happy? I am making a decision for myself, for once, instead of allowing you to make my decisions for me. If you cannot accept that I am doing this then it is unfortunate. Now I am going to write to Jaydin. He wants to know what I would like him to wear to the Second Malfoy Ball." Draconis turned away from Lucius and took the letter from Obscurité.

"Do not dismiss me Draconis! I am your father and you will show me proper respect! I do not care what your precious Jaydin desires from you. He is already a bad influence on you. I demand that you cease your correspondence with him at once or you will fear the consequences!" Lucius was furious. Draco had never acted in such a disrespectful manner before.

"No listen to me father. Leave me alone. I have made my decision about my relations with Jaydin. Don't you see? In his own way Jaydin is already submitting to me. He is asking me to choose his attire. He is asking me to take care of him and I will not let him down. You can do what you want with me, you can punish me, you can try and forbid me from talking to Jaydin but I will never, ever forgive you. If I decide that Jaydin is not the one for me, then that is what I decide, not you, not mother, not Severus, but me." Draco's silver eyes were blazing with the passion of his speech.

Lucius stormed out of the room. He would figure out a way to end this dalliance with this false lord.

Several days later and two days before the Second Malfoy Ball there was a knock on Lucius' office door.

"Enter," Lucius said.

Draco entered the office. "Father, Severus," Draco acknowledged.

"What do you need Draco," Lucius asked coldly. He was still upset with Draco for the conversation they had several days ago.

"I wanted to apologize father, my words were uncalled for, I did not mean to disrespect you so." Draconis replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What brought this on Draco? I do not believe that I have ever heard you apologize."

"Jaydin convinced me," Draco muttered sullenly.

"Oh, and how did he do that? Shouldn't he be pleased that you defended him and your relationship?" Severus replied.

"I thought so too but he said that I shouldn't be so rude to Father. He said that Father obviously loved me very much to investigate who he is. He said that Father only wanted what was best for me and I should respect that. I did not want to apologize but he convinced me to do so." Draco said with a slight pout.

"What did he do?" Lucius asked.

"He said that he would not dance with me at the Second Malfoy Ball if I did not apologize."

Severus laughed, "He already has you whipped."

Draco just pouted and nodded. "I do see what he means, even though it took me a while. I am truly sorry father but Jaydin is important to me. I originally was only going to apologize for Jaydin's sake but I realized his wisdom."

"Why do you have to dance with Jaydin?" Severus asked. "You could just talk to him all night."

"Because I chose his outfit and if he looks anywhere near as beautiful as he looks in my mind then I will have to fight potential suitors off of him." Draco said with a smirk.

"Then I cannot wait to see what he looks like at you Introduction Party," Lucius responded.

"Neither can I father, neither can I," Draco said as he glided out.


	4. Introduction to Pureblood Society

The Second Malfoy Ball had arrived. Draconis was waiting impatiently for Jaydin's arrival.

"Calm down, Draconis," Lucius drawled.

"I apologize father, but I have not seen Jaydin in a month."

"I know Draconis, but showing your impatience is not proper behavior."

"Yes, father…" Draco trailed off, Jaydin and his companions had appeared at the entrance.

He was lovely as always. He was wearing a tight white robe with gold embroidery. It was cut so that there was a wide slit from above his bellybutton to his feet. He was wearing white pants as well and you could see that his shirt was also white and went down right above his thighs. His veil was gold with white embroidery. The white clothing made his emerald eyes even brighter and gave him an aura of innocence. Lucius instantly realized why Draco was so impatient to see Lord Shari. Lord Shari was beautiful; he brought the eyes of everyone in the room to him. His innocence was entrapping.

The Lady Granti del Litfay was wearing a purple robe with black embroidery, her veil was also purple. The Lord Fergall was wearing a red robe with gold embroidery.

They were beautiful. There was something about them that complimented each other. They approached Lord Malfoy first as was proper, as the Malfoys were the highest family present.

"Greetings from Starlight and Shadow, Duke Malfoy. I greet you in the name of my companions and me. I trust that you are well on this blessed day of the gathering of the families." Lyon said.

"Greetings from the Darkness and the Light, Lord Fergall. I am indeed well. The gathering of the Court is always a beautiful event." Lucius responded.

"We congratulate you on your Introduction, Lord Draconis. May you accept these gifts as a congratulations and a symbol of our affections for you," Lyon said, while handing three packages to the nearest house elf.

"I thank you and accept your gifts. I am blessed by your attendance to my Introduction and welcome you to my home," Draco acknowledged gracefully.

Ravryn said, "May I have your attentions Draconis?"

Draconis nodded and took Ravryn's hand and they twirled around the dance floor.

Jaydin and Lyon both looked at their respective partners with a fond look on their face. Jaydin turned to Lucius. "Duke Malfoy, may I speak to you candidly?"

"You may, Lord Shari."

"I do not appreciate what you said to Draconis," Jaydin began.

"I believe that you do not have the right to tell me how to raise my son."

"I am not trying to tell you how to raise Draco but I do not appreciate you investigating me, nor do I appreciate you telling Draco to end his dalliance with me, as I believe you called it."

"No one knows anything about you; I trust that you realize that I only want what is best for my son?"

"I know that I am hiding things from you, but it is necessary."

"How is it necessary? All I see is that you are trying to fool my son."

"I am keeping him safe!" Jaydin exclaimed.

"Keeping him safe from what?"

"From my past. I am as enamored with Draco as he is with me. I like how I am now. I know, and yes I do know, that Draco would not like who I am when I am not Jaydin, even though I am technically the same person."

"Then you are lying to him! You are trying to deceive my child for your own personal benefit."

"No! I feel great affection for Draconis and that affection forces me to lie to him. I do not want him to judge me based off of my name. I am not who people think I am, nor are Ravryn and Lyon who people think they are."

"That does not matter. Draconis deserves to be free from your lies and from your deception. I will not allow you to break my son's heart."

"I have no desire to hurt Draconis. I only want what is best for him, and while I may not be what is best for him I have his best interests at heart. I know that I am being selfish, and I am sorry, but I need to do this."

"I desire only what is best for my child and you will only destroy him. I know nothing of your political affiliations or your bloodline."

"I would never consciously hurt him. My political affiliations are none of your business, and to a certain extent they are not developed. I am the heir of the Shari line, and others. That is all that you need to know. We are but children, and because we are children, our alliances and affections may shift. If Draconis decides that I no longer hold his affection then I will accept his decision but until then I will hold his affection with both hands. I refuse to let go. I feel for him and because of that, I refuse to stop corresponding with him. I know that you only want what is best for him, which is why I requested that he apologize to you, but I hold his affection. You denying me that is unacceptable and I will not allow it."

"You think that you hold more sway over Draconis then I do? He is my son. If I forbid him from speaking to you then he will. As you said you are but children. I know what is best for Draconis and I will continue to hold his best interests. I will not allow you to destroy my son or steal my fortune."

"Haven't you realized that to a certain extent he is rebelling against you? By forbidding him from speaking to me, you are furthering his rebellion. By allowing him to speak to me, he will decide for himself if he feels affection for me. He will learn from any potential mistakes. If he is hurt from this then he will learn from it. You cannot shield him forever. He is the heir to one of the greatest names of the wizarding world, he needs to learn to make his own decisions. I will never deliberately try to hurt your son. I am not after your fortune; I have never and will never be after your fortune. I am a Lord in my own right. I also have a fortune in my own right. I will release bank statements to you, if you feel that I am after your fortune. I am more insulted that you assume that I am a submissive whore after your son's money then your belief that I will hurt him." Jaydin said the last sentence with a snarl.

He raised his hand and Ravryn brought Draconis back from the dance floor. Draconis bowed to Ravryn and thanked her for the dance.

"Draconis, we must greet the Parkinsons and the other major families, after that I shall dance with you if you wish." Jaydin and his companions strolled over to where the Parkinsons were located. Jaydin and his companions greeted the Parkinsons, as well as others, and then found a table.

The trio began to mingle with the other members of the Court. Draconis was upset. He wanted Jaydin's attentions. Draconis stalked over to where Jaydin was talking to a middle-aged dominant.

Draconis was instantly jealous. The dominant was standing much too close to Jaydin. Draconis approached them and gave a feral smile. Even though Draconis was only twelve there was something about him that said that he was dangerous or was going to be become very, very dangerous. The dominant paled and ended his sentence abruptly.

Jaydin turned around. His eyes brightened when his eyes caught sight of Draconis. He excused himself from the dominant and moved to Draconis.

"Hello, Jaydin," Draconis greeted.

"Hello, Draconis, you know you did not have to scare off the poor dominant. I would not have danced with him, nor given him my attentions."

"He was standing much too close to you, Jaydin," Draco growled while pulling Jaydin closer.

Jaydin giggled, "we were making a business deal, he was going to trade certain elicit potion ingredients from certain countries, so that we can sell some special potions at Knockturn Alley. We are creating a potions shop soon."

"I do not care, he was still standing much to close," Draconis said with a slight pout.

"And now I am here in your arms, and Lyon is sealing the deal. You do not have to worry Draconis, you will always come first. I do not wish to offend you or allow you to think that anyone is a threat to you."

There was a ringing of the bell and Draconis escorted Jaydin back to his table. It was time to be Introduced. Draconis approached his table proudly. Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus all stood. Lucius stood to Draco's right, Narcissa to the left, and Severus in front of him. They all approached the middle of the ballroom.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy," Lucius began as Draco kneeled, "you knell before us now as an Introduction to Pureblood Society. You kneel before us, those who shall be your peers, your brethren, your lovers, your subordinates. You kneel before your ancestors and your gods. You come before us today as the heir of a great name. You shall one day be the Duke Malfoy. Your responsibilities are numerous and grow with every generation. Do you swear to one day take up the responsibility of the Malfoy name?"

"I swear under the sun which is the Father."

"Do you swear to protect and defend the Malfoy name?" Narcissa intoned.

"I swear under the Moon which is the Mother."

"Do you swear to protect your family both who are related to you by blood and choice?"

Draco looked Jaydin in the eye and whispered, "I swear under the elements which maintain the balance."

"With all promises of such importance you must seal your promise with blood. Spill the blood of your ancestors at the same place they did when they were Introduced," Severus stated while pulling a knife.

Draco cut his wrist and allowed it to bleed onto the floor. He then walked forward to accept his presents. There were the presents that all people gain at events such as these, such as clothes, books, potions and the like but Draconis was most excited for the gifts from his family and Jaydin.

From Severus he got the knife that he cut himself with as was tradition, and several books that Severus had written on magic theory and potions.

From his father, he got the vault key that was filled with money that he would use only invest in projects and companies, which was also tradition, he also received his first walking stick, which would have a knife hidden in it.

From his mother he received a cloak that was hand sewn by the best tailor in the wizarding world and imbued with magic that Narcissa had placed herself, he was also given a set of handkerchiefs, as was traditional as Draconis was a gentleman now.

From Ravryn he received a series of books on magical theory and ritual magic, as well as a sheathe for his wand that was spelled for protection. From Lyon he received a set of blades and offensive potions.

From Jaydin he received a silver pocket watch with a gold snake on the front and emerald eyes, which had Jaydin's name inscribed in it as well as the date they met. In addition, he received a note, which said:

'I promise that one day you shall know who I am, one day there will be no more secrets between us, but until that day I can promise you one thing, and that is even when the day seems hopeless and the night frightening. Even when there is no hope left and you no longer smile upon me, I shall always feel affection for you, I shall always hold you close to my heart. I shall never regret the time that we spent together. The pocket watch is to help you not only measure the time in a day but also measure the time until I can tell you who I am.

Always yours,

Jaydin Shari'

With all of Draconis' gifts opened dancing resumed. Jaydin approached Draconis and asked, "I hope that you enjoyed my gift?"

"I did, your letter was quite moving, and now I wish to give you a gift of my own," Draco responded as he moved his bleeding arm closer to Jaydin's face.

Jaydin's eyes lit up when presented by the bleeding arm, "you do not have to offer this to me."

"Yes I do, there is none other I would rather give my blood to."

Jaydin move the veil to cover Draco's arm and began to lick up the blood. Draco gazed down at him while Jaydin rolled his eyes up to observe Draco's reaction to his delicate licks. They were both pleased by the expressions on the other's face. Eventually Jaydin pulled away and they began to dance once more.

Jaydin and Draconis danced for the rest of the night only to take slight breaks in order to speak with Lyon, Ravryn, Draconis' family and other members of the Court.

~0~

The rest of the summer was spent in correspondence and balls where Jaydin and Draconis began to cement their bond and became even more infatuated with each other.

Lucius was still reluctant for them to have relations but he knew now that he could not truly stop Draconis from continuing correspondence.

At the last ball, Jaydin and Draconis separated for the rest of the year. Jaydin promised to write to Draconis while he was at Hogwarts. Draconis did not know where Jaydin was educated. He did not know much about his little submissive but he knew that they would remain in contact with each other.

Thus the first summer of the affair between the Lord Jaydin Shari, who was a mystery to everyone, even those with every tool and resource at their fingertips, and the Marquess Draconis Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy Dukedom, the heir of the most powerful family acknowledged by the Court, ended but everyone knew that the actual affair was only beginning.


	5. Correspondence 2nd year

Darling Jaydin:

I wonder every day to your health, my dear. I hope that you are well and without melancholy. I am well and have begun my education at Hogwarts once again.

Even though Hogwarts is the best magical institution in Britain and one of the best in the world, there are still parts of the school that are lacking. I know that I am only twelve and thus according to Wizarding Law I am not able to learn certain magics but there are some subjects here that I learned when I was just a babe. That is a problem with introducing Muggleborn children into Hogwarts. The Muggleborn Granger does not understand that I dislike her because you learn Magical Theory at home, and the Magical Theory that we learn here is severely lacking. She also acts as if we are equals. She thinks that the only reason I feel superiority towards her is because I am a Pureblood, but I am the heir of the Duke! There is no one that is of higher rank in the Mirror Court than I, and the Muggleborns do not realize that I deserve respect.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, hired an absolute fraud to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, dear. Headmaster Dumbledore is the Lord of the Light but he is absolutely barmy! He hired Gilderoy Lockhart to teach. Now I do not know if you have read his books and if you have not, don't. They are completely worthless. According to Father there is something fishy about his authorship as well.

You also would not believe what happened on the first day back! Harry Potter, the halfblood Boy-Who-Lived, and his pathetic sidekick Weasley, somehow thought that it was a good idea to steal Weasley's flying car and fly it to Hogwarts. Well they were seen and it was reported in the Daily Prophet, Severus was infuriated! Severus risks a lot to keep Potter safe and for him to risk his life like that made Severus so angry. He is the Saviour; he needs to think more about his own life. Weasley broke his wand, and his mother sent him a Howler, Mrs. Weasley can sure scream, she sounds like a banshee.

I am sorry that this was the first time that I could correspond with you, Jaydin. The beginning of Hogwarts is always intense, especially because I have to establish my dominance over the First Years who think that just because they have left their parents means that they have left the influence of the Court. I have missed our discussions Jaydin and I await the summer so that we can dance again. I have enclosed a small token of my affection for you. I am the highest member of the Slytherin House; therefore, I hope that you accept this.

In Deepest Affection,

Draconis Malfoy

~0~

Dearest Draconis:

My health is well, I have been beset with a slight cough since you have seen me last but I begin to recover. I have continued my education in certain subjects, which I will tell you about later.

I understand why you would be opposed to ignorant Muggleborns from entering Hogwarts but you do believe that they deserve to be educated in the manner that is best for the entire Wizarding World, do you not? I have been, unfortunately, exposed to the Muggle world and I will say that if our worlds are exposed it will be the deaths of us all. On the other hand, the Muggles have made advances in fields that are admirable and that I would argue that the Wizarding World should adopt. I do apologize that the foolish Muggleborns do not show you the proper respect that you deserve. I do know that the Muggles do not have the Court in their world, except amongst the elite of the elite. Do the Muggleborns have any other affect on the education at Hogwarts, dearest?

This Lord of the Light seems highly suspicious. Why would he hire a completely incompetent person to teach one of the most important subjects offered at Hogwarts? If children do not learn how to defend themselves then they only become cannon fodder. Magic is dangerous thus, it is important to learn how to defend against it.

I am sorry that Marquees Snape was so incited by the actions of Mister Potter. I hope that he is well after his ordeal. One does have to wonder if there was a reason that Mister Potter did not ride the train with the rest of Hogwarts. I do not know Mister Potter, besides of course knowing that he is the Boy-Who-Lived, an atrocious title if I do say so myself, do you feel inclined to tell me more about him?

It is so lonely learning by myself. I wish that I could be with you at Hogwarts. Your letter tells me more about what is going on in the Outside than anything else. I do not get to be myself around people and that makes me depressed. Currently I am learning about the basics of Martial Arts, you should investigate it, it is invigorating. I am exhausted by it but it is something that I must learn. It is part of my training in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am also investigating certain aspects of Potions Creation but even though I enjoy Potions, I am not very good at it, I do not have a strong enough grasp on the theory, I believe. In addition, I am studying Anatomy and Physiology as the first part of my Healers training, it is going well.

I am sure that you established your Dominance beautifully Draconis. The Court is ever present, but they are just children, they will realize it soon enough and when they do, they will submit as is only proper.

I want to thank you for the beautiful pendent that you have gifted to me. I hold it close to my heart. As you give me a gift, I shall give one to you.

You hold my heart,

Jaydin Shari

~0~

Darling Jaydin:

I hope that you are feeling better than when you wrote me last. You received my package did you not? I do not wish for you to be harmed by anything, much less an illness that can be combated.

I do believe that they should be allowed to be educated but Hogwarts used to be one of the best institutions on earth and the Muggleborns sully it with their ignorance. What things to you believe the Wizarding World should adopt, Jaydin? There must be so few things that they Muggles have innovated. Did you know that there are not classes for the Gifted? Those that have the Sight are maligned. There are no provisions made for children who miss classes during their Inheritances or for those beset by their Inheritances during the school year. There are no opportunities given to those who have an Endowed Mastery and those who have Creature Inheritances are ignored or prosecuted against. The Pureblood Rituals of Old are ignored at Hogwarts, replaced with Muggleborn Christian holidays. I apologize for confronting you with my burden but it is hard to sit back and take this attack on our beloved culture.

I do not know why the Lord of the Light would make us vulnerable like he is. The professor last year was possessed by the Dark Lord and almost killed Potter. I had my first lesson with Professor Lockhart and he had us take a test about himself, not even about his books! Then he had us deal with Cornish pixies. I do not understand him. The Purebloods will not become vulnerable to lack of education that exists in Hogwarts because we have access to our parents and Tutors. It will be the Muggleborns that will be affected.

The only reason that Mister Potter decided not to ride the train, was to show his superiority towards the rest of the population. He is a spoiled child who does not take his education seriously. He does not know the answers to the most basic questions. The only things that he is good at are Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts. His sidekick Weasley tried to curse me! He wanted me to "Spew slugs," but as the fool's wand is broken, it backfired and he started throwing up slugs instead.

Please do not feel depressed darling Jaydin. I will tell you any and all that you need to know. I am sorry that you cannot be yourself but I count the days until we meet again and you can shed your mask. I will investigate Martial Arts because you recommend it. Please do not exhaust yourself to much. There is a difference between pushing yourself and harming yourself, beloved.

Thank you so much for your embroidered handkerchief. I love that it is green with a black snake and your initials. I will treasure it always. I have attached a few books that may help you with Potions. If they do not please inform me.

My heart and soul is yours,

Draconis Malfoy

~0~

Dearest Draconis:

I am much better thank you. The potions and entertainment that you sent me was lovely. It made me feel better instantly.

There are not classes for the Gifted? Really? How can that be? The Gift must be cultivated. In terms of things that we should adopt from the Muggles; did you know that they have a way to instantly communicate with each other. It is not limited to one's home but is linked to a person. It is called a cell phone_._ They also have tools to write that are much more convenient then quills. They also have ways to travel, which while they are not as instant as most of our forms of transportation, also do not take any magical power to operate. They also have begun to study a form of science called Genetics and have found links between genes, which are passed down from your parents, and certain diseases or traits. Ravryn believes that the ability to use magic is genetic; therefore Muggleborns are what are called Mutations. She is going to study it further, of course. I do have a question though. Your father is the Duke; does he not have the power to institute change? I am always happy to attempt to lift some of your burden, so please continue to let me hear of any and all of your troubles and triumphs.

The Lord of the Light is going to only harm the Muggleborns. If the Lord of the Light does not teach them to defend themselves, then they will perish against their enemies. I also wonder if there have been any attempts to teach the Muggleborns our ways. You say that the Muggleborn girl Granger does not treat you with respect as is your due by being the heir of the Duke and the Lord of the Mirror Court, but have those responsible for her education taught her what you are?

It seems like you do not like the Mr. Potter. I did not realize that he acted in such a way. He did not know any of the most basic questions? What do you mean? I am sorry that he is such a spoilt child but I am sure that one day he will grow up. How dare Mr. Weasley attempt to attack you! Mr. Weasley is a Pureblood, is he not? Does he not respect that you are the Lord of the Mirror Court or even that you are a fellow Pureblood?

I will try my best not to harm myself but I have many responsibilities and my training is trying both on my body and my soul but of course those that train me are reluctant to allow me to rest. I am glad that you are pleased with my gift. It was one of my first attempts at embroidery. The books that you sent were indeed helpful. I am gaining a better grasp of theory from the books. I have not had much time to read them because of my training but I will read them as soon as possible so that I may return them to you.

You hold my heart,

Jaydin Shari

~0~

Darling Jaydin,

I am glad that you are well again. I dislike being concerned over someone that I hold affection for. Please hold onto the books as long as you need to. I have read them extensively and my godfather has an Endowed Mastery in Potions.

I do not know how there is not classes for the Gifted. The only response that I can give is that those in power have lost track of their history. The headmaster has said repeatedly that he does not want the Muggleborns to feel discriminated against, as if it was our fault that the Muggleborns are not Gifted!

Ways to communicate can be improved upon in the wizarding world I acknowledge, but why would anyone want to be transported slowly? Father and Severus may be interested in hearing about these "genetics" if this is how Muggleborns are created then how are Squibs made?

I have asked father this many times. After all, he is the most powerful member of the Court that I have ever met. He has told me that the Board of Governors makes their decisions democratically and the other seats have been taken over by proxies that agree with Dumbledore. The Potter and the Weasley seats are firmly entrenched in the so-called Light, and the other two seats are names that have been lost to time and thus the Wizengamot has the power to appoint a person to those seats. Five of the members are also elected by the Wizengamot and the remaining two are appointed by the sitting Headmaster. Thus father is the only member of the Board that respects our ways.

I cannot believe that the Lord of the Light has not taught the Muggleborns our ways. I have to believe that they just choose to ignore our ways because otherwise their greatest defender is crippling for life. I response to your questions, Potter was asked a series of question in first year from Severus and he could not answer even one. He did not even know where a bezoar was found! In regards to the Weasleys they have lost their respect and pride as Purebloods long ago. You would not even know they were Dukes and Duchesses by the way that they act. They have not even claimed their rights for a long time. It is as if they have forgotten who they are or the place they held. That is why my family treats them with contempt. They have forgotten what it means to be Those of Blessed Name.

I do not mean to frighten you but I promised that I would keep you informed of the occurrences at Hogwarts. On All Hollow's Eve Mrs. Norris, the Squib caretaker's cat was petrified by something. It appears as if the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Potter and his sidekicks were the first people at the location of the petrification. Of course, only the heir can open the Chamber so it is impossible that Potter performed the act. What is even worse is that no one even knew the story of the Chamber. Honestly, what are children taught at home? Then during the Slytherin v. Gryffindor Quidditch match, Potter was attacked by a rouge bludger and he still got the damn snitch. I apologize for my vulgar language but it is infuriating. After that, Lockhart managed to make all of the bones in Potter's arm to disappear. Not that I like Potter but should the Light's Golden Boy have more protection than that?

Jaydin please try and take care of yourself. I do not know what I would do if you were harmed. The handkerchief could not have been one of your first attempts! It was perfect. I am attempting to look for a gift that is beautiful as you are but it has been difficult but until then I will give you a gift that is slightly practical in nature.

My heart and soul are yours,

Draconis Malfoy

~0~

Dearest Draconis,

I have read your letter and I know that you have told me not to fear for you but I find that I must. Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be safe? How can you be safe when there is a creature petrifying things around you? I have sent you something that will hopefully protect you I know that it is not much but I must try. I thank you for the dagger, it reminds me of your power and your house. The snake carvings are very lovely. I enjoy practical gifts.

As I understand, while this is uncommon, even Muggleborns can be Gifted. Thus shouldn't there be classes, especially for those who will not understand their Gifts?

Purebloods are closely related in order to maintain the purity of the bloodlines correct? If there is inbreeding then genes can be bred out or recessive genes, which can damage a person, can become dominant. This is why close marriages are forbidden by most Muggle governments. Thus if Muggleborns are mutations then there is nothing wrong with their bloodlines. Instead the most Gifted should be carefully married into some of the bloodlines.

I wish that I could do something to change the situation in the Board of Governors. Maybe when I come of age I can aid your father in changing the ways that only damage our society. Thank you for explaining how the Board of Governors works, I was not aware of this matter. I find it distressing that I am so ignorant of the workings of the wizarding world.

I am sorry about the Weasleys. I am sure that it is distressing to see those who were once so powerful act in a manner unbecoming of their station. All I can say is that when it is time, those who matter will remember what is important to them and to our world. I am sorry that Mister Potter was harmed. It is always sad to hear that someone was harmed when they should have been safe. His bones were vanished! That means that they had to be regrown completely. That would not have been a comfortable experience at all.

I will do my best to obey you my Dominant but it is hard. I believe that I shall have the opportunity to rest over the Yule recess but it depends on the whims of those who train me. It was indeed one of my first attempts, I thank you for admiring it. What do you desire for your Yuletide gift?

You hold my heart,

Jaydin Shari

~0~

Darling Jaydin,

I thank you for my pendent, I sense the protection spells on it. May I ask what the significance of the panther is? Hogwarts is safe. I promise you that I will be a safe as possible. If you enjoy practical gifts please accept this.

Muggleborns can be Gifted. It is very unlikely but it is possible. In addition, it is hard to track the Muggleborn Gifted because they hide their Gifts as they do not know that it is something to be revered not feared or hidden away as if it was shameful.

That is a very interesting concept. I do not believe that it is something that will be popular in the wizarding world because maintaining the bloodlines is so very important but if I learn more about these genetics, I may understand your argument more.

Your words about the Weasleys give me hope. I do not know how wise that hope is but you give me hope nonetheless. Yes, I heard that the regrowing of bones was quite uncomfortable, and he could not be given anything because it would have interfered in the treatment.

More news for you. The Lord of the Light has begun a dueling club. This would have been marvelous except that he allowed that fool Lockhart teach it. Thankfully, he "allowed" Severus to assist. They had a small demonstration and of course, Severus was victorious. I was allowed to duel Potter, which Severus told me that he was going to arrange but he made me promise not to use any advanced spells on the imbecile. Severus had me conjure a snake and it turns out that Potter is a Parseltongue. If I did not hear it myself, I would have told anyone who said that to me to report to St. Mungo's. One of the most revered Slytherin skills Gifted to Potter. Most people believe that he is the Heir of Slytherin, which is absolutely impossible. The Court would know if the Potter bloodline was strong enough to actually claim to be an heir to one of the Founders.

It pleases me when you call me your dominant. It shows that you are willing to submit to me even though you may not be able to. I enjoy the expression of your submission. The only thing that I desire for my Yuletide gift is to see you but as I know that it is impossible, especially because I am at Hogwarts this Yule, I wish only for a gift that reminds me of your presence and beauty. Please accept this gift, as well, for your Yuletide gift.

My heart and soul are yours,

Draconis Malfoy

~0~

Dearest Draconis,

Thank you so much for the book. Ravryn and I have been pouring over it for days. A book on the workings of wizarding government has been most useful. You do not know do you? The panther and phoenix are the Shari charges.

I have attached all of the writings that Ravryn has made on the subject. She has asked for you to excuse the incoherency of her arguments as her research is only in its infancy. I always wish to give you hope and a ray of light as you are my light in the ever-oppressing darkness and my shade when the day is too bright and overbearing.

I am glad that the Lord of Light is beginning something that will help the Muggleborns in their ignorance. I am surprised to hear that Potter is a Parseltongue, I thought that the Families kept track of all of the Gifts for each bloodline?

I always desire to please you Draconis. I wish that I could submit to your glorious dominance more often. I know that you cannot see me but maybe this painting will suffice until we meet again? Do not worry, the person who painted this was thoroughly oblivated. I am most grateful for the claiming pin. I will wear it proudly as it shows your claim over me.

Yours in submission,

Jaydin Shari


End file.
